1. Field
The various embodiments of the present invention relate to the syntheses and use of biodegradable polymer-based networks, wherein the chemical composition and thermal properties of the network may be altered to achieve specific degradation and mechanical properties.
2. Description of Related Art
Biodegradable polymers have been used in a multitude of applications, such as tissue scaffolds, orthopedic devices, and drug delivery devices. The ability to degrade is beneficial in these applications because it enables therapeutic drugs to be stored in the polymeric material and released without having to surgically remove the drug-eluting device. Many of these polymers, while biodegradable, demonstrate a loss in mechanical properties in a relatively short period of time, which can interfere with the overall performance of the polymeric material.
By way of example, poly(β-amino ester) (“PBAE”) networks have gained attention as biodegradable polymers for use in biomedical applications. However, many PBAE networks, while biodegradable, are limited in thermo-mechanical properties and thus fall apart relatively easily. The thermo-mechanical properties of PBAE networks are mainly controlled by two parameters: (1) the glass transition temperature (“Tg”) and (2) the crosslinking density. PBAE networks typically have a low Tg and high crosslinking density, and thus are lacking in sufficient toughness to survive implantation in biological applications. Further, many of the PBAE networks of the prior art are thermoplastic materials and thus not photopolymerizable.
Thus, polymeric materials that degrade over time, but maintain and/or improve their mechanical properties over time would be beneficial, particularly for biomedical applications.